


Matching Marks

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Magic and Science, Mild Sexual Content, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-07-27 12:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20046280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Once you got your mark, you had six months to find your soulmate, or it would turn grey.Momo had to find her soulmate, and met a woman on the bus called Sana, who always kept her mark covered...until the last day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: needles, a // has been put at the beginning of the paragraph talking about it.

_ Six months is a long period of time until it becomes a short period of time. _

Encouraging words that fell out of Momo's father's mouth when she woke up one morning and discovered something on her wrist. A heart with what looked like petals or leaves surrounding it, made up of various different colours.

Her mark.

She knew how this worked.

Momo had six months to find her soulmate, or the mark would fade to grey and stay there as a permanent reminder of how she wasn't able to find her soulmate.

It was a cruel price to pay for not wanting to look at the wrist of everyone who walked past you.

Momo recalled how, during one science class, there was a demonstration of what happened when two soulmates found each other. They would hold each other's wrist, right arm to right arm, and the colours would drain out of the mark, to the fingertips, flow through the opposite person's arm, and go to their heart, leaving an outline of the mark, a way of saying, _ I've found my soulmate. _ It was said that the heart would feel _ so much fuller _from that day on. The matching colours would represent compatibility and love for the other person, and it was a bizarre mix of magic and science that Momo never thought was possible.

**//** She brought her forearm up and looked at her wrist. She remembered how she suddenly woke up in so much pain, grabbing her right wrist and squeezing it tightly to stop the torment that felt like thousands of needles pressing down into her skin. Momo had screamed blue murder as she stared at the mark taking shape and forming above her veins. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but she remembered what her mother had told her.

_ You need to just breathe deeply through it. It will only last about a minute. It will feel like the worst pain imaginable, but you just need to push through the agony. _

The worst pain came when the shapes were filled up with colour. It was a brief sharp pain in her chest which then felt like fluid moving up through the shoulder and down the arm into her wrist. For a few seconds, she thought she was going to die.

_ When the pain subsides, it'll sting for a little bit. Take some painkillers, put an ice pack on the surrounding areas for a bit. Just don't touch it too much or it'll disrupt the circulation further. Everything will go back to normal in a couple of hours and you'll no longer feel pain. _

It was a breezy Sunday morning in February. Momo was getting ready to go to work, and she put on a leather jacket with sleeves that were cut just above the wrist.

Covering up one's mark was frowned upon, and if you didn't have one and you wore something that covered your wrist but you _ didn't _ have a mark, you needed to prove it and show your wrist.

People had become obsessed with seeing other people's marks over the years that it became customary. Also, most people viewed marks as _something_ _that _**_should_**_ be showed off,_ and _why _**_wouldn't_**_ someone show it off?_ The people who said that turned their noses up at those who would cover up their marks. Momo had been born into the society to the point where she was conditioned to believe it. It was her first day with the mark.

And she found it so pretty that she couldn't wait to show it off.

Grabbing the keys to her apartment off the top of her cabinet, she put her shoes on, took her bag off the hook and left her house, locking the door behind her.

Putting her earphones in, she put her music on shuffle and placed her phone in her jean pocket. Her hands made their way into her jacket pockets as she strolled down the street towards the bus stop.

Momo looked to her left and saw the bus approaching, and waving one hand, she flagged it down. It screeched to a halt in front of her and the doors opened. Stepping onto the bus, she pressed her travel card onto the sensor and found a seat near the back - it was quite full, with only a couple of seats left.

Momo leaned her head against the window as the bus began to move. She rested her eyes and filled her ears with nothing but the music that was playing, a soft indie track by her favourite artist.

A few miles down, the bus stopped. Momo's eyes fluttered open and she looked towards the door as she witnessed a woman come onto the bus.

A _ gorgeous _woman.

Momo couldn't help but notice her side profile, and the way her hair was curled, blonde with some grey highlights. The woman paid for her bus fare and turned to find a seat on the bus. Their eyes met almost immediately.

The woman's deep brown orbs gazed straight at Momo and a shy, amicable smile appeared on her face. Her face seemed to indicate the seat beside the dark-haired woman.

_ 'She's gonna sit beside me.' _

And sure enough, she did.

Upon sitting down, the stranger turned to Momo and said as the bus started moving, "Aren't buses annoying sometimes?"

Momo saw her lips move but didn't hear the words coming out. She stared blankly for a few seconds before she remembered that it was customary to respond to someone if they said something to you. She took one earphone out and hummed in question as a way of asking the woman to repeat herself.

She chuckled lightly, "I said, aren't buses annoying sometimes?" A warm smile accompanied her words, her tone of voice sweet.

"Y-Yeah, I guess they can be," Momo fumbled to say, letting out a tiny laugh.

"It's a good thing the bus _ actually _came on time today, wouldn't wanna be late on my first day."

The dark-haired woman couldn't help but feel intrigued by the stranger beside her. She decided that if the woman wanted to strike up a conversation, she was going to be polite and actually carry that conversation through.

"Your first day?" Momo inquired, pausing her music and taking her other earphone out to pay full attention.

"Yep!" the woman replied, "I'm gonna work in a bakery full time." Momo nodded in response, sticking her bottom lip out a little. "What do you do? If you…don't mind me asking." The woman suddenly felt a little embarrassed at asking the question. Momo didn't mind, however.

"It's alright, I work at a retail store full time. It's not the most glamorous job but it pays the bills."

"You gotta do what you gotta do, I suppose," the woman remarked, to which the dark-haired woman hummed in agreement.

They spent the next few minutes sitting in near-comfortable silence, something that neither of them were expecting. Despite not knowing anything other than one another's jobs, they seemed quite content sitting beside one another.

Momo noticed how the woman beside her had a cardigan on. It was beige and looked very warm, but it covered her wrist. Momo considered asking her if she had her mark yet, as it was a common question to ask, but she had already pressed the _ stop _ button, and was waving goodbye to a curious Momo before she stepped off the bus.

All throughout the day, the dark-haired woman couldn't stop thinking about her, and late into the night, her face appeared in Momo's mind.

_ 'I wonder why her wrist is covered. I wonder what her name is. I hope I see her again.' _

Momo turned on her right side and turned off the lamp; her eyes closed and her body naturally sent her to sleep.

\--

It was less than a week before Momo saw the stranger again. This time when she got on the bus, she was wearing a bigger coat. It was slightly colder that day.

She took her place beside Momo like it was second nature, before saying, "Hi!" This time, Momo didn't have her earphones in.

"Hey," the dark-haired woman replied, a small grin on her face.

The woman wasted no time before she introduced herself, "I think we're gonna bump into each other quite a bit, so you might as well know my name. I'm Sana."

_ Sana. _The name sounded so pretty to Momo.

"Sana." It sounded even prettier falling off her lips. "I'm Momo."

"Momo," the blonde repeated. "That's a nice name," Sana complimented.

The dark-haired woman felt her cheeks heat up a little. _ 'What business does a beautiful woman like Sana have saying _ ** _my _ ** _ name is nice? Her name is even _ ** _nicer.'_ **

Momo released the thought sounded a lot harsher than she intended, and she wrinkled her nose at it.

Sana noticed, "You okay?" Momo blinked a few times before nodding; a bright smile that reached the eyes appeared on the blonde's face.

Their eyes stayed locked for a few seconds before Sana broke the eye contact. Momo turned her attention to the blonde's wrist.

"Um...Sana?" The blonde's eyebrows perked up as she looked at Momo again, waiting for her to continue. Momo diverted her attention away from Sana's wrist before she noticed that she was staring a little _ too _long at it.

She poked her tongue out in her cheek. "What do you think of my mark?"

Sana's eyes seemed to widen at the question. She glanced down at Momo's wrist as she turned it round to show off the mark.

"It's very pretty…"

"Do you have your mark yet?" Momo nearly cut in, seemingly excited.

They stared at each other again. Sana swallowed a sudden lump that formed in her throat. She looked down at her own wrist. Her voice was low. Inaudible, almost.

"I don't want to show it."

Sana sat properly in her seat again. Momo just stayed still, her eyes fixated on the blonde's posture: straight back, facing forward. She twiddled her thumbs in her lap and her feet shifted anxiously as she impatiently waited to press the _ stop _button.

"Why not?" Momo whispered to her.

"I just _ don't, _ okay?" Sana responded, not looking to her left once. Her stop was approaching, so she stood up, pressed the button, bid Momo a firm _ goodbye _and walked off the bus.

The dark-haired woman was left stunned.

She had only heard about people who covered up their marks. She never thought she would _ meet _someone who did.

\--

It was an entire month before Momo saw Sana again. The trees were blooming, March being a lot milder in temperature.

When Sana stepped onto the bus, the two women eyed one another. Sana immediately avoided her gaze before she sat down in a different chair. The bus was a lot quieter that day.

Momo exhaled before she got up from her seat and sat beside Sana. The blonde's head snapped to the left before she glanced out of the window. "Hi, Momo."

The dark-haired woman stared at her through her lashes, one hand resting on the seat in front of her.

"Sana…" Her voice faltered at the end.

"If you're gonna ask me about my mark again, don't bother." Sana turned to look at Momo. "I don't want to talk about it. And I don't want to show it."

The dark-haired woman remained curious as she tugged the inside of her bottom lip. She was concerned.

"But...why?" She kept her voice low, knowing how other people would react to this.

The blonde shut her eyes and breathed out, "You're persistent, aren't you?" She opened them again, and she plastered a weaker smile on her face.

"Well...you know what people think of those who…" Momo _ seriously _ lowered her voice, like it was a crime to mention it, _ "cover _their marks…"

Sana straightened her back again, her posture becoming more rigid, saying she had her reasons. Momo let out a defeated sigh.

"I haven't pestered you about _ your _ mark. Could you please stop bothering me about _ mine?" _Sana requested.

They regarded one another once again. There was an emotion in Sana's eyes that Momo couldn't quite place.

Before they could talk further, the blonde reached forward and pushed the _ stop _button.

She stood, as did Momo to stand in the aisle, and the blonde whispered a _ goodbye _before passing her.

As Momo sat back down, she watched as Sana halted briefly. The blonde exhaled before leaving the bus.

Momo couldn't stop thinking about her.

As Sana stepped off the bus, she watched it drive away and saw Momo through the window.

To one another, they were both mysterious women.

They both wanted to know _ more. _

\--

Every weekend that passed by they found themselves sat beside one another on the bus.

Momo forever kept what Sana said about her mark - which wasn't much - in the back of her mind, as she tried to move forward from it.

They learned more about each other with each trip: their interests, their hobbies, their favourite colour, favourite food, dream destination, and so on and so forth.

They decided after two months over knowing one another that they would finally exchange numbers, meaning they spoke a lot more, and messaged one another whenever they got the chance.

The more and more they spoke, the more and more worried they became.

They had grown to _ really _like one another.

Momo glanced at her mark one day.

It was so vibrant, so full of colour.

She looked at the date on the calendar.

In three months, it would become grey.

Her soulmate's mark would too become grey.

Even if they found one another, the power wouldn't work, the colours wouldn't flow, and they would never be able to become one.

Momo still wondered why Sana kept her mark covered. She was determined to find out.

\--

Momo and Sana found that they were rarely able to make time to see one another during the week, their overlapping shift times making it difficult. That meant that the only time they saw each other was at the weekend when their shifts _ didn't _overlap.

They never ran out of things to talk about during their short time on the bus together, and they always filled up the journey with chatter.

Summer was around the corner, and it was getting much hotter. Jackets and jeans became short-sleeved tops and shorts, which made Sana covering up her mark _ more _obvious.

On the last Saturday of May, Momo sat with her elbow on the window sill and her chin in her palm. She waited for it to halt at Sana's stop, but it never did, and Momo was suddenly brought out of her trance at the fact that for the first time since they first met, Sana was _ not _coming onto the bus.

It made the dark-haired woman a little worried, and even _ more _intrigued.

_ 'Where is she?' _

\--

Sana didn't take the bus again until it was the last Saturday of July.

Momo had considered going to Sana's house, but remembered they had never exchanged addresses, and the blonde hadn't answered any of Momo's calls or text messages.

Once Sana stepped onto the bus, a bandage on her right wrist, Momo stood up and almost ran to her, hugging her. The blonde was taken aback as Momo pulled away and they both sat down in their usual seats.

"Sana...I was so worried about you." Her eyes found the bracelet on her wrist.

"I-I'm sorry...I've just been...thinking a lot."

The dark-haired woman gazed at her, longing for an answer. "About what?"

Sana glanced at her wrist, then shook her head, "It's nothing."

Momo realised, "What is it? Is it your mark? Is it grey?"

The blonde nearly snapped, "I _ don't _want to talk about it." There was a pause. "I...I'm sorry."

Momo sat back in her seat and folded her arms, biting the inside of her cheek.

Sana tried to make amends.

"Look, Momo," she turned to the dark-haired woman, "I'm _ truly _sorry for being silent this past month...I truly am. There's just been a lot going through my mind and I needed time to think."

Momo heard her sniff and glanced at her. She rested a hand on the blonde's hands in her lap, her eyes softened, and her voice became gentle, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Sana nodded, before suddenly resting her head on Momo's shoulder.

The dark-haired woman's heart began to race.

_ 'She might not be my soulmate...she might not be my soulmate… Fuck, why does this soulmate thing exist?' _

At that moment, she wanted their marks to disappear so she could plant a kiss on Sana's head and hold her close, whatever her problem was.

Momo had encountered a problem, she was falling in love with Sana.

And as a blush formed on Sana's cheek, she found she was falling in love with Momo too.

\--

_ Six months is a long period of time until it becomes a short period of time. _

Before she knew it, Momo had only one month left to find her soulmate.

Every time from that point onwards when Sana would come to sit down beside her on the bus, her heart broke a little bit more.

_ 'I'm now in love with a woman who won't show her mark because she "has her reasons" and I won't ever find out if she's my soulmate.' _

One night, Momo cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Sana stared at her covered wrist.

She _ couldn't _ uncover her mask. She _ refused. _

\--

Her last day.

In less than twenty-four hours, her mark would fade to grey.

Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as the stubborn woman she was in love with stepped onto the bus.

Sana sat down beside her. She looked pale.

"Are you okay?" Momo asked.

Sana couldn't hide it, she _ wasn't _okay.

Momo couldn't hold it in any longer, "Are you going to tell me why you cover your mark?"

The blonde gulped and shut her eyes slowly, "Momo…"

_ "Please, _ Sana," the dark-haired woman pleaded, taking her hand in her own. "Just... _ tell _me."

They looked straight at one another before Sana took her hand away and blurted out, "I...I can't…"

"Why not?" Momo slightly raised her voice, catching the attention of the other passengers.

"I just..._ can't _ okay?" She then pressed the _ stop _button far too early and stood up, "Goodbye, Momo."

This time, Momo didn't stay put. She followed her off the bus and called out to her, "Sana! Sana, wait!"

The blonde kept walking, until Momo took her hand and forced her to turn around and look at her. She took a deep breath before she started her speech.

"For the past six months I've gotten to know you inside out. I now know practically everything about you, apart from the _ one _ thing that has kept us at a distance since we first met. I know it sounds like I'm bothering you but... _ please _just...tell me what's going on--"

"I'm in love with you, okay?!"

Momo instantly let go of her arms and stepped back. Sana began heavy breathing before she said, "I'm in love with you… And I'm scared, I'm scared I'm gonna take this bandage off that I've worn on my wrist since before day-fucking-one and find that...you're _ not _my soulmate…" Tears began falling down the blonde's cheeks.

Momo didn't know how to respond.

"I used to never care for finding my soulmate. I started putting these bandages on my wrist as soon as I turned eighteen because I thought back then that I didn't _ want _ to find my soulmate. When I got my mark...I wasn't even curious…until I met you and got to know you and realised that I...want to be with you."

The dark-haired woman blinked.

Sana stared at the bandage, wiping away her tears frantically. "If I take this thing off and find that we...don't match...it will break me."

Momo walked up to her and cupped Sana's face in her hands, bringing it up to look at her.

"Sana...I'm in love with you too."

At that, the blonde _ broke, _and she pushed her face into the crook of Momo's neck and held onto her for dear life. Then, Momo realised something.

"That means you don't even know what it looks like."

Sana nodded against her skin, "Exactly." She lifted her head, mascara smudged from crying. "And the worst thing is...it's my last day."

Momo's eyes _ widened, _"It's mine too."

They stared at each other in silence. Sana was about to cry again, before the dark-haired woman told her to reveal her mark.

"Momo, _ please…" _

"Reveal your mark to me," she said, holding out her wrist. "I have a feeling we match."

Sana scoffed incredulously, "Because we got our mark on the same day?"

Momo shook her head lightly, "Because of so much more. There _ must _be a reason we kept sitting beside one another. We were drawn to each other, right from the start. Do you trust me?"

Sana nodded vigorously, "Of _ course _I do."

Momo took her right hand, "Then let me do this."

The blonde breathed deeply and shut her eyes as Momo peeled back the bandage.

"Sana...open your eyes." The blonde shook her head. _ "Satang... _open your eyes."

Upon hearing the nickname, Sana immediately did, and looked down at her wrist.

"Momoring…"

"I knew it." They looked at one another. Sana smiled then pulled her bandage off completely and threw it to the ground before grabbing the back of Momo's neck and pulling her in for a kiss, her other hand on Momo's waist. The dark-haired woman immediately reciprocated, a smile on her lips, her hands moving up to Sana's shoulders.

They pulled away after a while but they stayed close for a few seconds longer.

"Momo, I…" The dark-haired woman placed her fingers on the blonde's lips.

"Come on," she whispered, before she took Sana's hand and pulled her along, not before properly discarding of the bandage for the last time.

Sana led Momo back to her house as it was closer, and as soon as they got through the door, the dark-haired woman picked the blonde up and kissed her passionately, pressing her back against the wall.

Their lips were hungry for every part of each other's skin as Momo kissed Sana's neck.

_ "My soulmate," _she breathed against the younger woman's skin, Sana biting her lip at the words.

Momo carried her to the bed and they shared another kiss. They gazed into one another's eyes, longing, _ yearning, _before Momo asked, "Are you sure about this?"

Sana ran her fingers through Momo's hair. "I've never been more sure."

There were many ways for two soulmates to become one. It could be at home, over dinner, at the park, early in the morning or late at night.

For Sana and Momo, it was in the middle of the afternoon, and once they had made love for the first time, Momo took Sana's right arm and pressed it into the pillow above her head.

They kissed unhurriedly as the colours flowed out of their marks, through one another's fingertips and into one another's heart.

As their hearts filled up, they looked at one through glazed eyes.

"My soulmate," Sana whispered. "I love you, Momo."

"I love you too, Sana."

The older woman pressed a kiss to Sana's forehead before she removed her arm from her soulmate's. She rested her head on Sana's chest and could feel her beating heart and her playing with her hair.

Sana felt more at home with Momo than she could possibly imagine.

Their matching marks were now outlines.

_ They had found their soulmate. _


	2. Chapter 2

_ Six months is a long period of time until it becomes a short period of time. _

Momo often thought about the phrase and how funny, yet how truthful it was at the same time. She was caught in another one of these thinking moments by a now pink-haired Sana, who decided five months into the relationship to dye her hair.

The dark-haired woman hadn't changed much, save for the forehead that was now on show 24/7.

One thing that hadn't changed at all, however, was how much they still loved one another.

Individually, they often recalled how they came to meet and find out that they were in fact soulmates.

Sometimes, they would talk about it.

_ "I can't believe it was this day exactly six months ago that we found out,"  _ Sana had said on that day.

_ "It's crazy,"  _ Momo replied as the younger woman had laid down with her head on the dark-haired woman's thighs.

The phrase the older woman's Dad would often tell her kept coming back every so often.

_ 'Six months really does fly by,'  _ she thought.

"Are you thinking about what your Dad always used to say again?" Sana asked as she leaned over the back of the couch, her lips near Momo's ear.

Momo tilted her head back slightly and hummed affirmatively in response. Sana giggled and lowered her head, letting her hair fall either side of her face. Delicately, the older woman pulled back the strands of hair closest to her and placed them behind Sana's ear. The younger woman looked at her.

Their lips came dangerously close and their noses touched softly before their lips joined. Kisses between them were always like this. Slow. Loving. A little passion mixed in. Never dull. Always making their hearts flutter.

The outlines of their marks seemed to shine more whenever they kissed. It told the whole world who their soulmate was, if the kissing didn't already give it away.

Momo cupped one side of Sana's face, the tips of her fingers reaching the nape of her neck as she played with the small strands of hair. Sana lightly held onto her soulmate's wrist and let her thumb dance over the mark, a smile forming on her face, making Momo giggle.

There wasn't a sound in the world she could love more.

When they finally pulled away, Momo whispered, "Hungry?" Evening was drawing nearer, and as if on cue, Sana's stomach rumbled. Chuckling, the older woman said, "I'll take that as a yes."

She got up off the couch and Sana stood up straight, still smiling from the kiss they shared, and in general, everything about Momo.

Every time they even thought about one another, they were reminded of how lucky they were to have one another.

Sana followed Momo into the kitchen as she got a couple of pans out and put them on the stove. The pink-haired woman danced around a little, spinning before her body connected with Momo's back and she wrapped her arms around the older woman's torso.

Momo melted into the touch and let her head fall back on Sana's shoulder. Placing her hands above Momo's, the younger woman pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Electricity never stopped flowing through their bodies whenever they touched. A magical sensation that sent their hearts soaring, as cliché as it sounded to the two of them.

Things always felt right. That's how Momo knew all that time ago.

It didn't take long for Sana to realise it either.

Their marks seemed to reflect the light in the kitchen as Sana hummed a tune and the two of them swayed, before she turned Momo around and pulled her in. The older woman giggled before she wrapped an arm around Sana's neck and they interlocked their free hands, Sana resting her right hand on Momo's waist.

As the younger woman kept humming, they danced around the kitchen and knocked foreheads, wide smiles forming.

Everything fell into place. It always had, and it always would.

They were two pieces of a puzzle.

And they fit perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3

Just over two years had passed, and the couple finally got married.

Then it wasn't long after their wedding that they went on their honeymoon, to Hawaii of course. Perfect destination for any honeymoon.

Their plane touched down at Kona International Airport at around 10pm on Sunday night, and they were to be there for a week.

As they left the airport, luggage in hand, they looked at one another before Momo said, "We're finally here!"

Sana nodded with a wide smile on her face before saying, "Come on, let's find a taxi and get to our hotel."

It didn't take a long before they found someone available to take them and their luggage to a hotel about half an hour away from the airport. Once they arrived and stepped out of the car, they stared at the hotel in awe. None of them had seen anything like it before.

"Whoa, this looks amazing!" Sana commented, Momo nodding in agreement.

"Wait until you see the inside!" the driver suddenly said, and the couple turned to look at him. He wore a big smile on his face, and had the outline of a mark of his own on his wrist. The couple found themselves smiling warmly upon seeing the mark; he had his own soulmate. His own love to go home to. Momo put her bag on the floor and took Sana's free hand, interlocking it with her's. Sana glanced up and they grinned at one another, before the younger woman exhaled.

"Shall we?" she said, enthusiastically. Momo nodded with excitement and the two of them grabbed their luggage and walked into the hotel.

Upon entering the lobby, they couldn't help but gaze around, mouths gaping open in shock. They were so taken aback by the beauty of the place that they didn't notice a receptionist waiting with a kind smile on his face. Sana snapped herself out of her trance first and darted over to the desk, leaving Momo to continue looking around.

"Hi, yes, we have a reservation for Minatozaki-Hirai?"

The receptionist hummed to himself as he searched through his computer. Eventually, with a big grin on his face, he looked up at Sana (and Momo who had just appeared beside Sana), and said, "For seven nights, is that right?"

The couple nodded and the receptionist brought up the paperwork for them to sign. He explained the details of the hotel, breakfast times and areas around the hotel where they could go, before they thanked him and went upstairs to their room.

Noticing it was past 11pm, they simply changed into their oversized tops, brushed their teeth, washed their faces and climbed into bed. Exhausted, Momo yawned first, and Sana inevitably followed, causing them both to chuckle. They snuggled into one another and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

They both couldn't help thinking about the mark of the taxi driver and what it looked like. Their own marks forever seemed to glisten.

\--

The following morning, Sana woke up first. She made coffee for herself and Momo as the older woman tossed and turned in bed, somewhere between being asleep and being awake.

After a while, Sana heard Momo yawn and murmur, "Good morning," as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning, honey," Sana replied with an adorable smile on her face.

Momo rested her elbow on the bed and then her jaw on her clenched fist. "Cute butt."

Sana immediately turned around and raised her eyebrows, Momo smirking in response then sticking her tongue out between her teeth and winking. Sana began swaying her hips from side to side to the tune of a random song in her head, and she heard Momo chuckle behind her. She stopped after a while and joined in with the laughter as she finished making the coffee.

The pink-haired woman brought it over to Momo's bedside table and placed it down on the wooden surface, Momo thanking her with a smile. Sana kissed the crown of her head before going over to grab her own coffee. Momo noticed the time on the clock. 9:47.

"Are we going down to breakfast?"

Sana shook her head while blowing on her coffee to cool it down, "I've ordered us breakfast in bed."

"Did you do that while I was sleeping?" Momo asked, slight shock in her voice.

"Uh-huh."

Momo pouted her lips briefly before picking up her coffee and mirroring Sana's actions. It was about fifteen minutes before breakfast in bed turned up at the door.

They enjoyed eggs, toast, croissants, waffles and orange juice, the two of them sharing their food every so often.

Once they were done and had their breakfast cleared away, they got dressed, Sana wearing a floral summer dress, Momo wearing a blue halter top and white shorts.

They both slipped on a pair of sandals and grabbed their bags. The two of them decided to go for a walk around town, and stopped to take many pictures of each other, and themselves.

Halfway throughout their journey, they stopped to have lunch at a local café. Many people who passed them noticed that their marks were on show and asked them questions about it: how they met, when they found out their marks were the same, how long they had been together. All the while, the two of them often regarded each other with pride, gratitude, and love.

Their hearts were so full of it that that every time they held hands, it was like falling love all over again.

The lunch they had was light and pleasant, and tasted simply delicious. It was nearing mid-afternoon and they decided to go to the beach to see what it was like, knowing that at least once, they would be going there.

Momo took off her sandals and let her feet sink into the sand. It made her giggle, and once Sana noticed, she removed her own and they began walking along the beach. The tide was out, but there were a few families and some couples soaking up the sun and spending their time either building sandcastles, swimming in the sea, or playing games. It was a wonderful sight, and the couple smiled at everything they saw.

For a few minutes, they sat on a stone wall that stretched along the distance of the beach and gazed out into the horizon. Sana rested her fingers on top of Momo's and placed her head on her shoulder. They took in the afternoon air and let their eyes close for a while. Simply enjoyed the atmosphere. Each other. How peaceful it was. They stayed like that for some time before they put their sandals back on and went back to the hotel.

Upon entering their room, Momo took a deep breath in and said, "I'm gonna have a shower." There was a short pause as Momo stood in the bathroom doorway. "Care to join me?"

Sana raised an eyebrow suggestively as she took her sandals off and sauntered over to Momo. She wrapped her arms around her wife's neck as Momo rested her hands on Sana's hips. Their lips were dangerously close. "Maybe I will," said Sana in a low, seductive voice.

Momo hummed in response before biting her bottom lip and pulling Sana into the bathroom by her waist and shutting the door. 

Many drawn-out kisses and loud giggles later, they stepped out of the shower and each wrapped a towel around their bodies. They dried themselves then put on robes before drying their hair. They cuddled on the bed watching TV for a while, Momo's arm around Sana.

After some time, Sana leaned up to kiss Momo's jaw. Momo looked back down and kissed her on the lips briefly, before they kissed again, this time longer. Momo cupped Sana's left cheek, before changing her position to be slightly above Sana. Lying on her back, Sana giggled before their lips found one another once again. They interlocked hands and Momo pressed Sana's hand into the pillow. Sana's back arched up into her, her left leg bending; Momo's lips moved away from her's and she kissed along her jaw, down her neck and on her collarbone. Sana's eyes shut naturally as she felt Momo tug on the skin a little. She let go of Momo's hand and untied her dressing gown.

Momo pulled away and gazed at her. Sana tugged at her bottom lip. They allowed themselves to get lost in one another as Momo untied her own dressing gown.

Their marks shined. It always shined when they did this. With every kiss, every touch, every whisper of _I love you, _their marks seemed to paint themselves with more vibrant colours despite being just outlines.

Sana ran her fingers over Momo's mark once they were done. She pressed her lips to it, taking every ounce of care as Momo simply looked at her. Her eyes glazed over. She loved this woman so much. When Sana glanced back up at her with tiniest, yet most unfeigned smile on her face, Momo couldn't help kissing her forehead and letting a tear prick the corner of her eye. Sana noticed straight away, "Baby...hey..." She ran a hand through Momo's hair as they looked at one another.

Momo shook her head, "I'm fine, it's nothing." Their eyes locked. "I just love you so much."

Sana's smile grew. "I love you too." Her lips ghosted over Momo's. "That's why we're here today."

Momo took her bottom lip between her teeth. They interlocked hands once again.

Their marks shined.


	4. Chapter 4

Married for five years. Together for seven years. Sana and Momo never stopped finding ways to fall in love with one another.

They had moments where they would argue. Be annoyed with each other. But that was always fixed with an apology and a long conversation, such as it always had been between the two of them.

By their third anniversary, the soulmate mark was gradually disappearing. More and more people noticed that less of the population were getting marks on their wrists, which led to several tests, a lot of experiments, many theories and no conclusion.

Scientists never gave up on figuring out exactly why the marks were disappearing and then when they had eventually disappeared completely. Two years after the event there were still people asking questions about it.

Sana and Momo wondered if it would affect their relationship in any way.

_What if the marks disappearing means that those who are already soulmates suddenly find that their partner isn't their soulmate anymore? _Momo had asked one day. _What if it changes our relationship?_

_I don't think it will, honestly. We still have our marks. We still are madly in love with one another, and we know our relationship goes deeper than a mark._

Momo smiled brightly that day and slept comfortably, knowing she and Sana were forever, even if the marks no longer were.

But they then found that their marks no longer shined. They no longer reacted to light. Whenever they..._ahem, _it no longer did what it always had done.

_Um...Sana? Our marks aren't...you know..._

_Yeah, I...I noticed. But, that doesn't change anything right?_

The two of them desperately didn't want it to. They didn't want their five years of marriage, their seven years of being together, to change and suddenly go away because of a stupid mark.

Although, it wasn't a stupid mark. It was the mark that brought them together. That proved that they _are _indeed soulmates.

It made no sense. As far as Momo and Sana were concerned, they were still soulmates, and would forever be soulmates.

Momo loved Sana.

And Sana loved Momo.

There was no way this mark could change anything between them.

_How funny, _Sana once thought, _that the mark that brought us together is now suddenly bringing fear that it could tear us apart._

But that evening, Momo pressed a warm kiss to Sana's cheek and the butterflies soared, just as they always had done. Sana's heart was full of love, and admiration, and care.

They stared down at their marks. To someone who had no idea what these marks were or what they used to be, would just think they were cute matching tattoos.

"Maybe that's what they're becoming," Momo said to Sana as they stood in the kitchen. "Matching tattoos."

"I mean, in a way...they kind of always _were_ matching tattoos."

"Exactly!" Momo replied, and Sana smiled before turning to the stove to continue cooking.

She remembered the day they first met. Such a different time. When the marks were such a big deal and Sana was one of the few people who covered their marks, and had done so since before the mark even appeared.

She bit her bottom lip, her eyes darting to the outline that still graced her wrist.

What if it all _did _mean something? What if the mark no longer reacting as it would meant that they would no longer feel that spark between them?

But when Momo rested her chin on Sana's shoulder, Sana knew she didn't have to worry. Because Momo still loved her and Sana still loved Momo and the mark didn't matter anymore.

Because despite the mark never shining again, the spark was forever there.

And it's true. The marks did just look like cute matching tattoos.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @changingshadows


End file.
